Can You Remember Me ?
by Kurokawa.A
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat orang yang kamu sayangi melupakan mu ? tidak bisa bikin summary :'D


CHAPTER 1

Shikamaru Pov On

Berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah . Membuka setiap ruangan yang ada. Capek dan lelah. Itu lah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Mencari seseorang yang dulu selalu ada disampingku,mengerti keadaanku dan selalu mendengar keluh kesahku.

Namun aku membalasnya dengan sikap malas dan cuek yang aku miliki. Aku selalu mengabaikannya ketika dia bercerita keluh kesah yang dia alami kepadaku. Aku memang bodoh. Mungkin melebihi orang bodoh di dunia ini. Semua telah terlambat. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu ada didekatku adalah seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Perpisahan yang diucapkan tadi benar-benar membuatku sadar akan semua ini.

Shikamaru Pov Off

Flashback On

"Shikamaru." Panggil perempuan berambut pirang.

"Hm." Hanya kata 'hm' yang mampu dikatakan oleh seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur disamping perempuan berambut pirang tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Ino- nama perempuan berambut pirang- to the point. Tangannya yang diam mulai memainkan bunga yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Gugup dan sedih. Itulah perasaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Apa ? Cepat katakan. Aku ingin cepat tidur."

"Hoaamm..." Shikamaru- nama laki-laki yang tadi tertidur- menguap. Shikamaru tahu, Ino sangatlah membenci kebiasaan ini. Jika dia menguap di depan Ino maka Ino langsung memarahinya atau cemberut. Shikamaru mencoba melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya. Saat dia melirik, seketika Shikamaru tertegun. Ino yang biasanya cerewet ketika dia melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu menguap sekarang menjadi diam.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Batin Shikamaru.

"Huftt.." Ino menghela napas pelan. Memantapkan hatinya untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada orang yanh sangat dia sayangi.

"Aku akan pindah ke London bersama Deidara-nii." Ucap Ino mantap. Namun hati berkehendak lain. Dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan dia mencoba menekannya.

"Hm..Kapan ?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa melihat sedikitpun Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

"Siang ini. Sekarang Deidara-nii sedang mengurus surat perpindahanku." Ino merasakan seperti ada jutaan jarum menusuk hatinya. Dia yakin bahwa Shikamaru merelakan dia pergi karena Shikamaru sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

"Oh. Selamat jalan dan hati-hati." Lagi. Kata-kata itu mampu membuat air mata Ino yang dia tahan menetes. Namun seseorang yang mengucapkan itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dia asik memandang langit pagi yang masih biru bersih. Entah apa yang membuat Shikamaru sangat betah memandang langit sehingaa dia betah memandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Gomenasai Shikamaru. Aku harus pergi sekarang karna mungkin Deidara-nii sudah selesai." Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Meninggalkan bunga yang sedari dia pegang disamping Shikamaru. Dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan seseorang yang masih setia dengan aktivitas yang dia lakukan. Seakan ada sebuah magic yang menghipnotisnya. Dan menghapus air mata dengan kasar menggunakan lengannya.

Flashback Off

Saat ini aku masih berlari. Mencari sosok perempuan berambut pirang dengan lensa mata yang indah. Pintu terakhir yang akan ku buka adalah pintu ruang kelasku.

Brakk

Pintu kelas ku buka dengan kasar. Disana terdapat siswa siswi atau bisa disebut teman sekelasku. Semua yang tadi sibuk dengan acaranya masing masing langsung tertuju padaku. Namun aku mencoba mengatur napas karena sedari tadi aku berlari. Dan keringat pun bercucuran membasahi seragamku.

"Kau kenapa Shika ?" Terdengar suara perempuan yang membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Suara itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Dugaanku benar. Dia adalah Sakura teman akrab Ino.

"Apa kau tau Ino dimana ?" Tanyaku dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Ino sudah pulang. Apa dia tidak berpamitan denganmu ? Katanya tadi dia sudah menemuimu." Jawab Sakura disertai pertanyaan yang membuat Shikamaru mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Sial." Aku memukulkan tanganku ke tembok. Walaupun ini sangat sakit tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang Ino rasakan.

Aku kembali berlari mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Kalaupun aku pergi kerumah Ino, itu semua sudah terlambat. Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang tepat yaitu atap sekolah. Tempat yang menurutku cukup menenangkan. Saat ak memegang knop pintu. Aku baru menyadari kalau tangaku berlumuran darah. Perih dan sakit itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini dan aku sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Aku segera melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan ini tampak gelap. Banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba. Namun dibalik kegelapan itu ada sebuah ruangan yang penuh akan cahaya. Ruangan itu adalah balkon atap sekolah. Yap, benar sekali. Saat aku ditengah perjalanan, ku hentikan langkahku saat aku melihat ruangan yang sangat aku sukai. Tempat dimana aku selalu bersama dengan Ino.

Ku sandarkan tubuhku pada dinding. Ku pejamkan mata agat sakit yang kurasakan sekarang mereda. Perlahan-lahan tubuhku mulai merosot kebawah hingga ak berada pada posisi duduk dan ku luruskan kakiku ke depan. Akhirnya aku pun tertidur.

Normal Pov

"Shikamaru." Suara itu terdengar memanggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara dari seseorang yang saat ini tengah dia cari.

'Apakah ini mimpi ?' Batin Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." Lagi. Suara itu kembali terdengar di sistem pendengaran Shikamaru. Dengan hati yang mantap, Shikamaru memberanikan diri membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Pertama kali yang Shikamaru lihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan warna mata yang hampir senada dengan langit. Benar, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"I-Ino." Ucap Shikamaru terbata karena terkejut dengan apa yang di lihat sekarang.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kamu tidak mengobati lukanya ?" Tanya Ino memegang tangan Shikamaru yang masih berdarah.

"Daijoubuka, ini hanya luka kecil." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak terasa gagal.

"Tapi ini harus diobati Shikamaru." Ucap Ino sambil mengusap pelan tangan Shikamaru yang sakit.

"Sudahlah Ino. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Biarkan aku sendiri." Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kalau itu mau kamu, aku akan pergi tapi tolong izinkan aku untuk mengobati lukamu." Ino tangan Shikamaru yang sempat dilepas oleh empunya. Dibasuh pelan tangan Shikamaru dengan air yang dia bawa. Dan untungnya Ino selalu membawa kotak P3K. Dengan telaten Ino membersihkan setiap luka. Shikamaru yang tadi sempat membentak Ino sekarang hanya bisa memandangi Ino dalam diam. Dia sadar apapun yang dilakukan Ino untuknya adalah suatu bentuk kasih sayang tapi dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Saat Shikamaru sedang melamunkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Shikamaru merasakan cairan hangat mengenai tangannya. Shikamaru-pun langsung tersadar dari lamunanya. Dia melihat ke arah Ino. Dia tertegun dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia melihat Ino menangis sambil menatap luka yang sudah Ino obati. Shikamaru yang notabe nya agak lemot sulit memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ino mendongak ke arah Shikamaru dan tersenyum,"Nah sudah selesai. Saatnya aku harus pergi. Goodbye, Shikamaru." Ino bangkit dan lari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya diam menatap kepergiannya.

Karena Shikamaru merasa semua itu hanyalah mimpi dia pun mencoba membuka mata dengan perlahan. Putih. Itu lah yang pertama kali Shikamaru lihat ketika kedua matanya mulai terbuka dengan sempurna. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Dan dugaan dia benar. Saat ini dia berada di unit kesehatan.

'Siapa yang membawaku kemari ?' Batin Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ucap seseorang. Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh. Ternyata kau, Temari." Jawab Shikamaru ketus sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Shikamaru pandang birunya langit tanpa awan yang menghalanginya. Shikamaru terus memandangi langit tadi dan sebersit bayangan seseoranh terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ino." Gumam Shikamaru

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Shikamaru." Tanya Temari memastikan apa yang telah dia dengar. Temari memandangi Shikamaru cukup lama untuk mendengar jawaban.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Shikamaru malah beranjak dari tempat tidur. Melewati Temari begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Temari.

"Kembali ke kelas." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Temari, Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan Temari.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku Shika." Ucap Temari disertai senyum licik setelah Shikamaru meninggalkannya.

Nantikan chaptep selanjtnya :D

Tolong kasih review nya ya :'D


End file.
